War of 2032 (HET Invasion Scenario)
|} The War of 2032, also known as the First Alien Invasion, HET Offensive, HET Invasion, Human-HET War, or War For Earth, as well as various other names was the first conflict the human race fought against beings from another world. The war lasted for over seven months, but the impact afterwards was enormous; irradiating much of the world's surface. Mostly taking place on Earth, but with some events taking place on the surface of the Earth's moon and in a distant region of space, the war was fought by the Hostile Extraterrestrials, or HETs, and the Human race. When the HET opened a wormhole in the sky above the Earth, the planet's artificial orbital satellites were immediately disabled and fell to the surface. Alternate Names for the Conflict As this war was the most noteworthy event in the history of the world, the world's people had many different names for it, such as: * War of 2032 * First Alien Invasion * Alien Invasion * HET Offensive * HET Invasion * Human-HET War * HET-Human War * War For Earth * War Against the HET * First Interstellar War * HET War * Dark Time * World War III The HET For full article, see "The HET (HET Invasion Scenario)". The race known as the "Hostile Extraterrestrials", or "HETs" are a race of humanoid reptilian lifeforms, with very dark skin and a fairly large head, which houses their two brains; one main one at the back and a smaller one at the front which repairs the larger if it is damaged. They do not have a single homeworld, but actually have two, which are both similar in size, atmosphere, and temperature to Earth and they both orbit each other around a centre point. The two planet's civilizations were separated for thousands of years until one of them developed space travel and ventured to the other world. After this, the two peoples shared their resources and managed to vastly improve their technology and eventually invent the wormhole, allowing them to transport themselves to new worlds and invade it. The HET have colonized several 1000 worlds across the Milky Way galaxy, commonly fighting their inhabitants into extinction. They do this as part of their religion, which instructs them to spread their civilizations so that a global apocalypse would not bring about the end of their species. This was a result of a similar apocalyptic event that occurred on one of their homeworlds 500,000 years ago. Castes The HET who fought against humanity in 2032 were observed to be split into seven different castes. These include: Infantry The Infantry Caste, which are far more muscular than a human, and have powerful weapons protruding from their arms instead of grasping hands. Their average height is about 9' 5". Warriors The Warrior Caste (pictured), which are similar to the above caste but do not have firearms connected to their arms, and instead have grasping hands, with three digits on each hand. Their average height is 9' 3". Commanders The Commander Caste lead squadrons of infantry and warrior HETs into battle. These are differentiated from other castes mainly by their taller yet wider bodies. Their arms have grasping fingers similar to warriors but their fingers can retract into their arm for it to become a blaster cannon. Unlike other castes, the heart of the commander is where a human's stomach would be. This is to make room for their largest weapon, their chest cannon. Their chest appears to have an empty hole in the middle, but in actuality, it is where their chest cannon comes from. Light energy from around the rim of the hole join together in the centre and fires at the direction the individual chooses. Their average height is 10' 3". Scouts The Scout Caste, who conduct reconnaissance missions in teams of 3-5 individuals to gather information about the enemy's positions, strength, and movements. They do not possess much weaponry, being equipped with a simple blaster rifle. They're the shortest of the castes with an average height of 6' 5", which helps them go more unnoticed than their brethren. Pilots The Pilot Caste, which have biological connections with the aircraft they fly. If the vehicle is damaged, the pilot feels it. They connect to the craft via placing their hand into the aircraft's "brain" which link the two together. They do not have any other weapons as their only job is to fly the ships. Their average height is about 7' 7". Cavalry The Cavalry Caste, which ride on biomechanical quadruped creatures known by humans as BMASs (pronounced "Bee-Mass"; Biomechanical Alien Steeds). A HET rider is connected to their BMA's biologically from a young age. They grow up together, train together, die together. They are distinguishable by their broad legs and long arms. Intelligence The Intelligence Caste, who specialize in their namesake, gathering information and laying down lines of communication. Unlike other HET castes, the Intelligence Caste lacks any integrated weapons systems. The lack of weaponry is made up for by their ability to utilize both grasping hands, which they use to operate machinery and vehicles, such as driving ground artillery platforms and operating walking guns. Their average height is about 7' 1". History The Wormhole Enters the Earth's Atmosphere First Contact Initial Invasion War Journey Through the Wormhole Aftermath Category:Dr. Legendary Category:Alien Invasion Category:Space Exploration Category:Geopolitics 2030s Category:Galactic Wars